1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit boards and more particularly, to vias-in-multi-layer circuit boards.
2. Background Art
Vias in circuit boards allow an electrical connection to be formed between conductive layers. For multiple electrical connections through a circuit board, multiple vias are used. The multiple vias must be implemented while complying with tight space requirements and maintaining low manufacturing costs. This becomes increasingly difficult as the size of circuit boards decreases, and as the number of electrical connections required by increasingly complex circuits increases.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that allows increased numbers of electrical signals to be routed through a circuit board while complying with the tight size restrictions of the circuit boards.